Artemis Fowl:Dead Wrong
by Mafia King Capac
Summary: Artemis strikes gold when he starts blackmailing The People. But one day, The People receive an e-mail with an offer to return the gold in return for services...
1. Artemis:I need help

Artemis stared at the flickering screen. For the first time in his life, even after extreme manipulation, he had failed. He had failed. The words kept repeating inside his head. After his successful kidnap of Holly Short, he had struck gold. True, he had returned half of it. True, soon afterwards, he had tried to blackmail The People. But…He did think that The People would be eager to get back the gold.

"Artemis, your mother wants to talk to you." Juliet poked her head into the study.

"Right, I'll go up." Artemis replied, without taking his eyes off the Mac.

Alright. He had to face it. The People, it seemed didn't want their gold back. He had to find some other way getting what he wanted. He got up, put his Mac on standby and climbed one floor up to the luxurious bedroom his mother and father had shared.

"Mother?" Artemis knocked on the door.

"Arty? Come in. I want to talk to you." His mother called from inside.

Artemis knew what was coming. Where had the additional one billion odd dollars come from? Artemis faced this dilemma. If, he told her about The People, there were two chances; one, Angeline wouldn't believe him; two, she would believe him and the news would be all over the world and that would be the end to his successful blackmail of The People.

"Arty, I wanted to ask you something. Why are you always cooped up in tat study in front of your computers instead of getting some fresh air?" Artemis stared. This was a first.

"Er…" Artemis had no answer.

"What would you say to a weekend trip to the coast? You know, beaches, fresh air…It'll do you good."

And this was the point when Artemis's brain started functioning. The coast would be the closest to Tara or the E1 port. If…

"Yes, mother. It's a great idea. When do we leave?" Artemis asked.

"I'll ask Juliet to pack my bags. See to yours, Arty. We'll leave the day after tomorrow." Angeline turned away.

Artemis made for his study. He logged into his computer to find a new mail. It read:

_Mr Artemis Fowl,_

_The council of The People have decided to consider your mail. We have discussed it and come to a conclusion. If you request is important, we shall help you out in return for the gold. On the other hand, if we find that the mail was a trick for some treachery, we'll ensure that your memory is wiped before you return to the surface again. If you agree to the terms, you can come to Tara, from where an LEP officer will take you into custody. Please note that any weapon will be considered as a hostile act. Your bodyguard is also given permission to come with you._

_Yours truly,_

_Steel Deleca_

_Chief of The People Council_

Artemis read the mail through and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Butler?" He called.

Butler entered the room.

"Make preparations to go to the coast. We are combining a vacation with work. Fairy work. Arm yourself." Artemis instructed Butler.


	2. Help delivered

Butler nodded. It wasn't his duty to question Artemis. Artemis turned to the screen and typed out a reply:

_Sir,_

_My bodyguard and I shall be arriving at Tara on Saturday. We hope to be received above ground as we have no idea of the exact location of Tara._

_Yours truly,_

_Artemis Fowl_

Artemis clicked on 'Send'. He had to think of a good excuse to disappear for a couple of days.

"Butler?" Artemis called.

"Yes Artemis?" Butler poked his head into the study.

"Call Juliet here. I have some work for her over the weekend." Artemis said.

Butler pushed a button on his walkie-talkie. His sister had the other one in the set.

"Juliet? Artemis wants you in the study. Now." Butler relayed the information to his sister.

A few minutes later, Juliet knocked on the door.

"Come in." Artemis called.

Juliet entered.

"Where is mother?" Artemis asked her.

"She's calling up her travel agent, Arty." Juliet said.

"Perfect. As you know, we are going to the coast this weekend. I shall have to disappear for the weekend, somewhere near the coast. Your job is to look after mother while I am gone. Keep her busy." Artemis briefed her.

Juliet nodded. She was a Butler. It wasn't her duty to question Artemis.

"That's it. You may go." Artemis dismissed her.

"Artemis, why…" Butler left off. Even the best of the Butlers could no longer contain his curiosity.

"You will know soon, my friend. You will know." Artemis said.


	3. The Coast

Perhaps a little explanation is required at this point. A few days ago, Artemis had mailed The People. He had asked them for their help, but on receiving no reply, had presumed that he had failed.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

Artemis was waiting for the stupid plane. It was delayed by over half an hour and Artemis was considering this a waste of time. He got up and took down his rucksack. He took out his Mac and switched it on. He checked his inbox. There was a new mail from Deleca. It read:

_Mr Artemis Fowl,_

_We will try to have an LEP officer (fully shielded) above ground as we have no wish to disclose the exact longitude and latitude of Tara, the closest Fairy depot to the surface. Please ensure that you have no weapon about your person as any human weaponry is not welcomed below the surface._

_Yours truly,_

_**Ms. **__Deleca Steel_

Artemis smiled. _**Ms.**_ Deleca Steel. He had slipped up.

"Flight 207, Fowl Jet has arrived on runway 19. The Fowls are requested to head there." Their private jet had arrived.

Butler picked up the rucksack while Artemis carried the Mac. Soon, having settled down in the plush interiors of the private jet, Artemis relaxed. He would get some sleep by the time they reached the coast. He switched off the Mac and leaned back.

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

Artemis woke up when the plane touched down. They had reached.

"Are we there?" He asked.

"Yes, we're there, Artemis." Butler said.

Artemis nodded. Time to get to work. Fairy's had to be dealt with and this was no time to be vacationing.


	4. Escape from vacation:The clearing

Once seated in the limousine, Artemis relaxed and began to thing with a clear mind. He had to get away from Angeline, one way or the other. He also had to ensure that Butler could get away. He was only vaguely listening to his mother. All he had to do was nod to the various comments she made about the beauty of the coast and the humid weather. He was distracted as the car rolled into a large compound with lots of trees and a huge building. A huge board proudly displayed:

**HOTEL STER-ed-SARQUOISE**

They had arrived. Four rooms had been booked under their name. Artemis picked up the key of his room. He shot out of his reverie as he heard slips of conversation between the manager and guest.

"Yes, sir. The estate is densely afforested. Many people come here just for trekking." The manager was saying.

"Can children go?" Asked a well dressed man.

"Yes, as long as they are accompanied by an adult." The manager reassured him.

Artemis had a solution. Finally.

**LATER:**

Artemis made his way to his mother's room. He had carefully phrased his sentences. He knocked on her room door.

"Come in. Who is it?" His mother called from inside.

"It is I, mom. I wanted to talk to you." Artemis said.

"What is it, Arty?" His mother asked, once seated.

"Mom, the manager said that the guests can explore the estate. Even children, as long as they are accompanied by an elder. So…I was wondering…" Artemis left off.

"You were wondering if you could go with Butler." His mother finished for him.

"Ye-es. Can I go? I thought it might be good for me. All the fresh air and everything…" Artemis hesitated.

"We'll think about it, Arty." His mother said.

Artemis left the room and made for his own room. He switched on his Mac and began browsing the net. He had bookmarked many sites. He browsed through them, trying to find out their meaning. The pictures looked something like this:

There was a knock at the door. Butler entered.

"Artemis, everything is ready. Have you…?" Butler asked.

"Mother is thinking about letting me go on an exploration of the estate with you." Artemis answered his question.

There was a knock at the door.

"Artemis. You may go, as long as Butler is armed." Angeline's voice called.

Artemis smiled.

The next day, two figures left the hotel. Artemis and Butler were ready to go. About ten o' clock, they reached a clearing.

"Stop." Artemis said.

Artemis had noticed what Butler hadn't. A vague shimmering in the air. With sudden movement, a figure showed itself, at the same time firing at Butler. Butler was thrown back against a tree.

"Ugh…" Butler blacked out.


	5. The Fairies

Artemis stared at the unconscious figure of Butler. He couldn't talk. Two figures appeared out of nowhere.

"Fowl!" Spat Commander Root.

"The very same, commander. Now, about my bodyguard…" Artemis regained his composure.

"He was armed. We were told to shoot him down if he was armed. We picked up the trace of two shotguns and a knife on him" Holly Short, the Artemis Fowl expert said.

"The mail said that I wasn't supposed to be armed. It didn't say anything about Butler. And anyway, have you ever heard of a bodyguard who isn't armed?" Artemis asked.

"Listen, we were just following orders." Captain Short heated up.

"Of course, you were." Artemis smirked.

Butler woke up in another ten minutes.

"How are we getting to Tara?" Artemis asked.

"We aren't. We are taking a port directly to the Plaza." Holly said.

"So The People at large don't know we are coming?" Artemis asked.

"Bulls eye." Holly said.

Commander walked to a shrivelled tree. He grabbed a stump of a branch and pulled. The bark seemed to tear and there it was. A large pool of light. Artemis pulled out a small scanner with an LCD screen. He passed it over the portal and muttered.

"Frequency is high. That means, the portal is present at all times, but when that branch is pulled, it lowers it frequency of space time co-ordination to a specific point, enveloped in atmosphere. That causes a transfer of space movement, but time moves at its own pace. Quite a simple thing, actually." Artemis said.

"What?" The commander asked weakly.

"Perfectly right, commander." A neigh sounded on the commander's radio.

"Foaly! You actually understood what he said!" The commander's face was turning pale.

"Well, as the designer of the portal, yes, affirmative." Foaly replied.

The commander shook himself.

"Let us get underground. A human might turn up at any second. Think of the mess that would create." The commander said.

The commander walked straight into the portal. Butler followed. Artemis went next and finally, Holly walked into the portal. Three of the four were breathless, but Artemis, it seemed, knew exactly what to expect. A movement downwards and a slanting movement in another direction, where their destination was. Artemis looked around. He was in a large room with many computers around. But he couldn't ignore the centaur walking towards him.


	6. The meeting starts

"Commander, we got a call from the council. The Fowl creature is to meet them immediately." Foaly said.

"I have a name, horse." Artemis retorted.

"As I have, Fowl." Foaly replied.

"Of course." Artemis smirked. "Now, moving on. You must be using Windows to synchronise with on-surface teleportation."

"Yes. It is the easiest to hack into. No problems, and it will swallow almost any exe file." It was Foaly's turn to smirk.

"I would suggest you increase the RAM capabilities, then the teleportation will be faster with no movement." Artemis said.

Foaly's face darkened. He clearly resented being taught basics.

"Now, coming back to the business in hand..." The commander started.

"Yes?" Artemis asked.

"What is it that you want with us?" The commander asked, leading him through a door to a large conference room.

"You shall know soon enough." Artemis replied.

They were in a large room with numerous chairs. A long table was in the center of the room. Places were marked. Artemis sat in the place marked for him. There was a Mac docking system. He switched it on.

"You'll have to install Reed Internet Browser." Foaly said.

Artemis nodded. At that moment, Deleca Steel entered.


	7. We have a deal

Deleca Steel took her seat without a word. She nodded briefly to Artemis.

"Sit down, members of the council." Deleca Steel said.

All the members sat down. Commander Root, Holly Short, Foaly and Artemis were the only non-members. Butler was made to stand guard outside.

"Now, to the business in hand." Artemis tapped a few keys on his Mac.

"Yes, to the business in hand." Deleca Steel spoke through clenched teeth.

Artemis smiled.

"I want to know what YOU know about _The Mexican Aurorane." _Artemis said.

There was a sharp intake of breath, as all the fairies stiffened. Artemis tapped a few more keys. Instantly, there were numerous beeps as all the council members received the pictures Artemis had downloaded.

The members looked at each other.

"Why do you want it?" Deleca Steel asked, finding her voice.

"I have my own reasons." Artemis said.

"We cannot help you, then." Deleca replied.

"The deal is that I return the gold for your help." Artemis reminded.

"We need to discuss this. Give us a quarter of a _Dine_." Deleca Steel said.

"What is a _Dine_?" Artemis asked.

"One _Dine _is equivalent to twenty two minutes and eighteen seconds." Deleca said.

"Of course. I'll just wait outside for…5.5825 minutes." Artemis calculated in a second.

Holly rolled her eyes as Artemis got up from his place. Once the door closed,

"Well, what do you think?" Deleca asked her members.

"We-e-el, I don't know, ma'am. It has not showed much power even when Kaultok was ruling. Perhaps…" A council member said.

"But, why would the Fowl creature want it, unless he knew something about it?" Another member asked.

"Of course, we all know the legend?" A member right next to Deleca asked.

"Yes, I think we all do." Deleca replied.

"No, we don't." Holly spoke up.

Foaly sighed.

"The legend says that the coins were made by Mud Men. But, it was made when humans and fairies lived in co-existence. The fairy put enchantments around the coin such that only the true descendant of either the human or the fairy would be able to use it." Foaly said.

"Then, perhaps, it didn't work for Kaultok because he wasn't the true descendant." The first fairy said.

"Maybe Fowl thinks he is the true descendant." A fairy, who hadn't spoken before, said.

There was knock on the door. Artemis entered the room.

"Your time is up, Ms Steel." Artemis smiled, in a way which would have made Dracula jealous.

Deleca Steel looked around, as if looking at a jury. Her mind was made up.

"We have a deal, Fowl."


End file.
